The present disclosure relates to a technique for processing an image of an original document to create a new document image.
As is so often the case with various types of notification forms, certificates and commendations, it is required to create a plurality of documents having different descriptions of the personal name or another particular item but sharing common descriptions of the remaining items. In this case, conventionally, using a common format having images corresponding to the descriptions of the remaining items, a text or image indicating an individually different personal name or particular item is inserted into the common format for each individual document to be created, thus creating a plurality of prints having different descriptions of the personal name or like item. In this relation, a technique is disclosed in which the format and printed character data both read by a scanner are synthesized and the resultant synthesized document is printed out.